Percy's Problem
by Rewind-and-Freeze
Summary: Percy kept secrets; he was very good at that. He had been keeping secrets for as long as he could remember. If he was honest, it sickened him that he did but he couldn't find a way out of it. Movie-verse age/timeline set before any quest. More info inside
1. Chapter 1

A story in which Percy's past causes a major problem.

This is just to relax a little, I just did the first module of my maths GCSE higher tier, Here's hoping I get a good grade. *crosses fingers* Stupid surds!

**A/N Really don't know what rating to put this as so… since I'm 14 and writing this I'm gonna put it as T mainly cause there isn't going to be any I'm not sure how to phrase it but it doesn't focus much on the thing that you'll find out about... **

**Movie-verse age, Percabeth, before first quest. References to the books though. Percy is OOC so it fits with the story, but not all of the time.**

**Not much fluff and infirmary stuff in book doesn't happen. First time Annabeth sees Percy is when he comes out like in the film**

Percy kept secrets; he was very good at that. He had been keeping secrets for as long as he could remember. If he was honest, it sickened him that he did but he couldn't find a way out of it. It made him ill to think of the reason he did it but when he did think of the reason he would just do it again until he lost consciousness. He was smarter than people gave him credit for, smarter than he would let people know. It was his cover; no one would think he was able to sneak it in without someone noticing so no one looked. No one would think that happy, idiotic Percy would ever do anything like that, so no one saw. And that's just how Percy liked it. Then he met Annabeth Chase, and she _saw._ Everything.

The first time Annabeth Chase saw Percy Jackson she knew something was off. It wasn't the way he swayed every so often, or the way he would stare, his eyes unfocused, into space for long periods of time, it wasn't the way he would often shake and turn pale when he was in the dark, or jump when someone whispered his name. What made Annabeth Chase curious was the way he tried to hide it.

Annabeth knew, somehow, that Percy was more intelligent than he acted. She knew that beyond the façade of happiness he was scared and afraid and hiding. She could see behind the eyes that sparkled with false laughter. Annabeth could see that this boy had been practicing, mastering, the art of keeping things well hidden for years, and she wanted to know what the secret was.

Annabeth Chase knew all of these things, but what she didn't know was that she would sincerely regret finding out.

**That's just a little prologue kinda thing for you.**

**Okay, I haven't read a story like this for PJO and I have looked. It may sound samey right now but it wont be.**

**Do you think it was too tense? Too short? I'd really love to know. Thanks guys. I'd love reviews. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Percy was in the dark again and he didn't like it. His mom had got worried about him still wanting to sleep with the light on when he was 14 so he stopped asking 2 years ago and simply waited for him to come through the darkness, just like he always did. He couldn't escape it, even when he wasn't there he plagued his dreams. Percy always had a separate room at his school because he would often wake up screaming at night. When someone asked he would clam up and walk away.

Percy heard the creaking of the floorboards as he came towards his room, the creaking that his mom never heard being the heavy sleeper that she is. Percy's breathing became fast and jagged, he was scared, he didn't want to do it, he didn't want it to happen. His hands gripped the duvet underneath him and he felt the urge to run just like he always did. Tears started streaming down his face, sometimes Percy just wanted to disappear.

He had his escape though, his own heaven in a bottle. No one knew and no one suspected; the thought calmed him down. It would be over soon then he could just reach under the bed, unlock the case and wind up in heaven again.

But he didn't have that here and it felt _wrong_, he couldn't just reach under the bed and escape anymore, mainly because he didn't have a bed. It was his first night sleeping at this camp and he was terrified. He may be practised in the art of keeping secrets but this was new territory and he was sharing a room. He knew this wouldn't end well.

It was dark, faint snores came at him from all directions and Percy knew he was not alone. Percy knew in the rational side of his mind that he wouldn't be able to get him here, at least not in reality. But Percy's dreams were still haunted by him.

Percy snuggled down into his sleeping bag and pushed himself further into the corner of the room. He just wanted to be away. He tried to stay awake, he really did but eventually he lost the battle with eyes and they fell shut.

Percy thrashed around in the corner of the room. Half of the Hermes cabin had already been woken up by his screaming. Luke Castellan sat looking at the boy, concern etched across his face. The 16 year old he was facing looked terrified, like he was desperately trying to claw his way out of something horrendous. Luke passed t off as probably being the kid's first demi-god dream but in his gut he knew something was wrong, just like Annabeth. Only he was better at ignoring it.

Seconds later Percy's eyes snapped open and his arm instinctively moved underneath what was supposed to be his bed but he retracted his arm when he remembered where he was. And where he was included no bottles and right now he felt like he really needed one. "Percy?" The voice came from in front of him; he sat up to face it, shaking and pale. Luke's eyes bored into him and he flinched away from the gaze. "Are you alright?" Percy swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah," He said, his voice shaking slightly. "I just… need some air. Um… sorry I woke you guys up." He stood up and carefully picked his way across the room, grabbing for the door handle as soon as he could.

The cool air of the night hit and calmed him. Percy wandered around aimlessly for a while, looking at the camp. The guy couldn't even get through the borders; Percy really had no idea why he was still scared of him. Still scared of him getting into his room. There was no way he could. Yet no matter how many times Percy told himself that, he knew that Gabe always found a way to get to him, even when he wasn't there.

They found Percy staring out into the ocean the next morning, well Chiron did anyway. Percy's gaze was unseeing, his eyes were glazed over but Chiron didn't notice. Chiron put a hand on Percy's shoulder making him turned around sharply. When his gaze fell on Chiron he quickly slapped on a fake smile,

"Heard you left the cabin last night and didn't come back. You want to talk about it?" Chiron asked. Percy sighed; he wasn't just a master at keeping secrets, but lying as well. So he wasn't fazed by the question, he would answer it, after all, Chiron had said nothing about telling the truth.

"It's just… weird you know? One minute I'm a Dyslexic ADHD kid with a mom and dead dad. Next I find out the Greek gods exist and still rule the world today, oh and, just to top it all off, my dad's immortal and I'm a freaking demi-god. Isn't life great?" Percy asked with obviously faked enthusiasm. Chiron looked at Percy strangely. "I'm sorry I just… it's a lot to take in."

"I understand Percy, you are not the first demi-god to be confused by this. Even the likes of Heracles were shocked at first. You just need time to adjust. Come Perseus, it is nearly time for breakfast." Percy nodded and followed him to the mess hall.

The Hermes table fell silent when he walked in and Percy was consequently reminded of his dream last night. His urge to reach for the non existent bottle under his non existent bed rose in his body again. He had to find a way to get to some, he knew he'd go crazy otherwise, he just couldn't cope. He almost decided to skip out breakfast, but secrets are meant to be kept secret and doing anything suspicious, like skipping meals, would not be a good thing to do. So he put a grin on his face and made his way over to joke and laugh like he always did with the reassurance that he would sneak out later, go home and get his case. He just wasn't quite sure where he'd hide it yet. At the present moment he didn't care, he just really needed a drink.

"Hey." Percy greeted as he sat down at the end of the table.

"Where'd you disappear off to last night?" Travis Stoll asked. Percy shrugged.

"Needed some air." He said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Lot to take in. Sorry about the screaming by the way, guess I had a nightmare or something."

"You don't remember?" Luke asked cocking his head to one side.

"Nah, don't think I really want to either. What's the point in remember the bad stuff anyway?" Percy watched each face carefully, noting their reactions. Some looked at him with pity, others were smiling at him, but none of them looked suspicious. _That's good_ he thought _keep them fooled, gage their reactions, keep playing the idiot and everything will be okay._ Or, so he thought.

**Reviews loved people! :) **

**Thank you **loti-day, j and m's camphalfbloodtales and livetolaugh for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**So, we know it has something to do with Gabe and bottles and a case under Percy's bed, the dark and creaking floorboards. Any guesses? I think I'm gonna let you find out for sure in this chapter.**

**This has to be the most consistent story I have ever written (writing style wise) I probably just jinxed it but I'm proud of myself.**

Percy paced running a hand through his hair. He was seeing Gabe even where he wasn't there and his day had been brutal. He needed night to fall so no one would see him leave. But back to his day. He no longer needed to worry about hiding it from other people in a cabin because he had been claimed today and he had a cabin to himself. He thought being claimed would help him fit in but instead it singled him out even more. He was the only child of one of the Big Three and therefore the most powerful demi-god there, he was avoided more than usual now, as if no one wanted to piss him off. It frustrated him, but there was one girl, Annabeth Chase, that he would often catch looking at him out of the corner of her eye. Percy didn't like the attention, it made his skin crawl.

Luke still spoke to him and for that Percy was grateful, he didn't think he could handle being completely alone in this place. The sun seemed to be taunting him, lowering in the sky as slowly as it could and with each passing second Percy became more and more nervous, what if he was caught? Of course he had thought up a plan that was foolproof and worthy of any child of Athena but there were variables to consider and Percy knew that. If by chance someone were to walk out of their cabin as he was leaving, or coming back he didn't want to think about what would happen.

Laying on his bed and just waiting was agonising for him. Percy had his sleeveless jacket laid out on the bottom of the bed waiting for him, covering up his converse. It was good that he thought to do that because Luke came in earlier to check on him. It was obvious that he suspected something about his nightmare but he didn't want to say anything. When he came in Percy had closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, Percy stayed like that for the next 10 minutes, until he was sure no one was in his room but he was wrong.

A Yankee cap wearing blonde haired girl was outside his cabin. She had confronted Luke about the screams she heard from the Hermes cabin last night. She quickly summarised that she was right, something was wrong with Percy, no one screamed like that for no reason, not even when they have demi-god dreams. This scared her. Not that she would admit it yet but she liked the boy and wanted to help him, and she was feeling guilty about what she did in Capture the Flag.

The girl had been sat outside the cabin for hours and yet she had heard nothing. It had turned dark by this time and Luke had just left. She assumed he was also checking in on Percy, his face that morning had looked slightly haunted. Annabeth had asked Luke what was wrong and that was when she found out where the screams had come from. But she hadn't confronted Luke about it until later that day, she had to collect her thoughts about it. Percy Jackson was proving to be a challenge and that was the way he played it. Too bad the daughter of Athena loved challenges.

Suddenly she heard movement from inside the cabin cased by the mysterious Percy Jackson. So far everyone thought they had him figured out, he wore his personality like a shirt, he let everyone see it so they wouldn't look further. Percy made everyone see him as a happy carefree 16 year old and maybe a bit of a fool. But Percy was smart, how else could he pull off such a flawless façade? Even Annabeth would've been fooled by it if she hadn't seen his face when he walked out of the infirmary. It had only been for a second but Percy looked uncomfortable and scared when he saw the unfamiliar place that was camp Half-Blood, if only that hadn't happened he would've been safe from discovery.

Inside the cabin Percy had slipped his jacket over his body and had tied his converse underneath his jogging bottoms. He pulled his hood over his head, the pale grey fabric hiding his grim features but leaving his bare arms exposed to the elements but he didn't mind. He opened his cabin door as quietly as he could and made his way up the dark green hill towards the camp's borders. He quickly glanced around before stepping through them.

Annabeth stopped dead in her tracks and gasped. He was leaving? She didn't understand. She almost ran when he turned around and stared at her but she was invisible. Percy just shook his head. "Stupid paranoia." He muttered before running into the darkness of the night.

Being outside Percy felt the burden of his life lift slightly from his shoulders but he still kept his head down. His mother was missing, as was he. There was a smashed Camero and nothing to go on. If he was seen he would turn into the only suspect in his mothers disappearance and that would cause a full on man hunt for him and eventually would lead them to camp. He wouldn't let the people there be found, who knows what the repercussions would be.

Percy moved silently and quickly through the night. After an hour or so of walking there was a taxi driving by. He hailed it and got in. after telling the driver his address and showing him a hundred dollars they set off. He gazed out the window at the passing lights and smiled to himself, although he didn't know why. But he did get the distinct feeling he was being watched.

Gabe Ugliano looked out of the bedroom window, he wanted to know where the brat was and punish him for what had happened to his Camero. Strangely he saw a taxi stopped outside the building and a young boy stepped out of it. The boy looked around as if he felt he was being watched… and he was. Gabe smirked when he saw the grey sleeveless jacket on the boy, this was Percy and he knew it. His smirked twisted into a cruel smile as he watched the boy enter the building.

The building was eerily quiet, it was slightly unnerving even to Gabe as he stepped out of the door and moved down to meet the boy on the stairs. Gabe made his way down only to bump into the 16 year old only 2 flights down. Percy glanced up and stumbled back into the wall making a loud crash. "Hello?" A voice called from inside one of the apartments of the floor. Gabe growled and grabbed Percy by the arm dragging him quickly up the stairs after him. They turned the corner just before a woman poked her head around her door to investigate.

Percy felt dread settle in his gut, it was meant to be Gabe's poker night with Milo, he wasn't meant to be there. But, he guessed, he had to keep up the grieving husband act if he didn't want people to get suspicious. Percy was dragged through his apartment door and soon after pushed roughly into his bedroom. The door was closed and locked behind him. _Crap_ was Percy's first though before the reality of the situation sank in. he started struggling to get out of Gabe's grip but for every second that passed Percy grew more terrified and weak.

Gabe came back into the room with a roll of duct tape and Percy backed himself into a corner, a stupid thing to do but his brain always froze in this situation. Gabe tore off a piece of duct tape and slammed it over Percy's mouth, he had learnt a long time ago that Percy wasn't good at keeping his mouth shut. The second thing he did was smash Percy's head against the drawers. "You totalled my Camero!" Gabe hissed at him. Percy shook his head desperately, tears rolling down his face. His no came out as an indistinguishable mmf as he tried desperately to get away. But all his efforts would futile and he knew it.

It was midday when Percy's eyes fluttered open, he had a pounding headache and numerous empty beer bottles were strewn over the floor. Percy blinked and winced. Crawling to his feet he looked in the mirror at his eye. There was an angry red ring around it and it was swollen almost shut. The back of his head was a blood mattered mess. He sighed and experimentally walked over to the door, he swore he heard something snap during the night and feared for a broken bone. He put pressure on his right ankle and almost immediately collapsed only just managing to grab onto the bed before he made a loud crash but a cry of agony still managed to make its way passed his lips. He sank to the floor and groaned.

People would be missing him right now and he was unable to do anything abut it. This was really _not _what he wanted. He noticed an icepack on the drawers, a note and some medical supplies, he crawled over to it.

_Out this and you eye and keep quiet! You know what to do with the rest of the stuff. I'll be back around 3. Got it brat? Good._

_G.U_

He did as the note instructed, placing the icepack over his eye and bandaging up his ankle. He re-read the note just to make sure, it said nothing about not _leaving _the apartment. A sly grin crept across Percy's face. He reached under the bed and grabbed his case and a rucksack and began stuffing as many bottles as he could into it and somehow he felt safer in the knowledge that he would have them with him at camp. So he began limping out of the door only to come face to face with Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan and Chiron. "Aw, crap." He muttered holding the door open for them to come in.

Annabeth had been shocked when Percy had disappeared into the darkness and was even more shocked when he didn't come back for hours. At first light she had run to the Big House to tell Chiron and Mr. D. The old centaur had asked Annabeth over and over again to recount the details of what she saw and promptly called Luke to the Big House.

The three had discussed what could've happened and the most likely theory was that he had gone back to his apartment, probably to pick up some stuff. And that was how they ended up at the Jackson/Ugliano residence's front door looking for one Percy Jackson. It just so happened that before they knocked the boy in question opened the door anyway. "Aw, crap." Chiron heard him cuss before opening the door to let them in.

**Ok, you're probably thinking, they're gonna find out, it's gonna be over soon. But remember, I said he was a master at lying as well. It's not over yet.**

**It has taken a little dramatic turn but I thought that keeping everything similar to the first 2 chapters would be boring so here you are. So many updates for you. :)**

**I am Loving the reviews and am giving you a HUGE thank you for it but I want to know. Do you like people replying to your reviews or would you rather I didn't. Personally I'm not a huge fan of it unless it's to ask a question but I want to know…**

**Thanks all :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Any Hunger Games fans reading this? If there are this will make more sense if you have read the books but if you ant to listen to a totally amazing song written for Hunger Games then go on to Youtube search 'girl on fire arshad' I promise you, you will love it! **.com/watch?v=CRSvoKoU3kk&feature=related **mainly cause I don't think the link will show**

Shocked wasn't the word to describe it. Astounded or flabbergasted might have been better to describe how Percy felt the moment he saw Chiron, Annabeth and Luke at his apartment door. And 'aw crap' definitely did not express the immenseness of the situation Percy found himself in. A thousand thoughts ought to have run through Percy's head. Worry, fear, uncertainty but the only thing Percy Jackson was when he saw the trio turn up at his door was calm. Completely serene after a moment of uncertainty, and that's all it was a really, a moment. For the first time in a long time Percy let his first, unchecked, feeling be known to the people that the feeling was directed to. For a second he cursed himself then began to take in the look on their faces.

Percy had gotten used to different facial expressions and how people would react to certain things. He knew if they knew about Gabe they definitely wouldn't have come to his door looking _slightly_ angry, annoyed and sympathetic but _very_ angry, annoyed and sympathetic. He knew that when the situation was serious most people always tried to keep either eye contact with him or wouldn't stop watching him, and when someone wanted him to do something they would have a frown on that wouldn't match the little, almost unnoticeable, glint in their eye. Percy also knew that the angrier a person was the tighter they would cross their arms over their chests or clench their fists, possibly even purse their lips. He knew that there were some exceptions to what he had learned, Annabeth Chase being one of the. At that moment he had absolutely no idea what she was thinking and had to go off what Chiron and Luke looked like.

Percy opened the door to a wider angle to let them in. making sure they were all in front of him he limped heavily behind them. As he went in to the kitchen to get drinks no one noticed him switching the soda in his can for beer from a bottle because they didn't see anything but what they thought was there, a 16 year old boy missing his mum.

Annabeth caught Percy's eye as he walked into the living room where he had left them and noticed how he looked away as soon as he could. "Here." He said throwing a can of diet coke to Luke. "If anything goes missing I know who to blame,_ even though it won't matter._ He added bitterly to himself but forcing a smile to stay on his face whilst passing another can to Annabeth and a final one to Chiron.

Percy sat down on the chair facing the TV and carefully put his right foot on the table in front of him while also making it look like the most casual gesture in the world. He looked at each of the three occupants in the room wearily for a second before dragging out a sigh indicating subtly that he would not be the one to talk first. Annabeth took the silence as a good opportunity to speak. "Why did you leave Percy?" Percy puzzled over this statement for a while wondering how to word it.

"I just wanted to… escape a while." Not quite a lie, yet not the whole truth. Percy was quite proud of himself, usually he lied flat out, heck once he pretended he'd lost his memory to get out of a sticky situation. He would rather not relive that memory at this current moment in time.

Chiron looked at him pityingly as did Luke while Annabeth realised in that moment that something serious was wrong with this new demigod, she just had no idea what and it was infuriating her. "You should come back to camp with us Percy." Annabeth stated calmly. Percy hung his head as if in shame, a lot of people had told him he would make a great actor.

"I know." He muttered suitably ashamed.

"It's dangerous for you to be out here alone." Luke put in.

"I know."

"You could've been killed." Chiron added, his eyes softening.

"I know."

"Then why in Hades' name did you leave?" Annabeth demanded as she got up from her seat. Chiron gave her a stern look causing her to fall back into her seat with a loud 'hmph'.

"Because I don't fit in there!" Percy stood and yelled. "But you won't get that because you're Annabeth Chase, perfect daughter of Athena. I'm Percy Jackson, idiot son of Poseidon that should never have been born." Percy registered Annabeth's shocked face at this and smirk internally. "Yeah Annabeth, I heard what you said about me, I've heard what most of the camp has said about me. It's really hard to fit in a place where everyone hates you for being born." He finished bitterly.

Annabeth Chase was shocked to say the least, she didn't think Percy had heard her conversation with Chiron and obviously Chiron didn't either. Percy just looked at them, pure anger in his face. "If we're gonna go back let's just get it over with." Percy spat out motioning them to the door. Annabeth looked at Percy regretfully while Luke liked this side of Percy which he could easily get on his side. Percy was smiling and screaming internally, they thought they knew what was bothering him now.

This had been a very productive day… and not only for Percy.

**I have gone over this about a million times which is why it has taken so long. Sorry about that by the way, and that it's really short.**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just because I got an amazing review (and I have 2 weeks off school) I'm updating again. I might also update Chaos Rises for any one that's reading it.**

**THANK YOU for reviews I love them! **

**I realise this is not much of an action fic… do you want more action or are you happy the way it is?**

Chiron sighed from the porch of the Big House; unable to pay attention to the pinochle game he was in the middle of with Mr. D, something just wasn't right at camp. As much as he didn't want to admit it he knew there was something seriously wrong with his newest demi-god but he was keeping it well hidden. So well hidden that sometime Chiron thought he was being paranoid. The only thing that was reassuring him that he wasn't was the fact the Annabeth had noticed something was off as well. But everyone else remained blissfully ignorant to the problem, with the exception of the gods who couldn't interfere even if they wanted to.

The demi god in question was in training right now, he seemed to have a natural talent for sword fighting. Chiron knew this would help him greatly in the future. He sighed again and put down his cards. Mr. D frowned at him and began protesting as Chiron walked away.

Chiron reached the arena and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder making him jump around in shock. "Oh, uh… hi Chiron." Percy began stuttering. "Do you need something?" Percy turned his sword back into a pen and shoved it in his pocket.

"Percy I…" he stated about to tell Percy that he wanted to know what was going on but forgetting that thought when he saw Percy's goofy grin, nothing could possibly be wrong with this boy. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your swordsmanship, you're really getting the hang of this."

"Uh, thanks Chiron. I enjoy it, it's relaxing." Percy smiled again. He was in a good mood, better than any mood he had been while at this camp. There had been no nightmares the night before although there wasn't really any real sleeping for nightmares to intrude in either, more like passing out on the floor of his cabin with empty beer bottles surrounding him. Percy knew he had a problem, but he also knew it was a problem that he didn't think he could live without it.

His mom didn't know. He didn't know how to tell people the truth; he'd spent his entire life lying about himself. So when Annabeth Chase walked into his cabin one night after hearing screaming he just didn't know what to do. When she demanded the truth he couldn't speak. And finally, when she looked him in the eye he broke down crying.

When Annabeth Chase walked into the Poseidon cabin she had not expected to see empty beer bottles all over the floor and Percy Jackson in the middle of drinking another. She did not expect Percy to turn into a blubbering mess when she demanded to know the truth. She expected Percy to yell at her to get out of his cabin and insist he was fine, possibly think up some extraordinary lie that was so unbelievable you just had to believe it. So when she saw Percy Jackson vulnerable and crying she stopped, became momentarily paralyzed and for the first time that she could remember she didn't know what to do.

Luke Castellan had watched Percy very closely since that morning that made him see Perseus Jackson as a possible ally, only to have that thought ripped from his mind mere hours later. The boy was too loyal to his family, that included the ones he'd never met, and it was obvious that there was a serious problem surrounding Percy and if Luke was perfectly honest he really didn't feel like dealing with it. But when he considered it again the thought was replanted in his mind, if someone else dealt with it first he would be able to manipulate the most powerful demi-god alive and turn the odds in his favour.

**Anyone able to spot the Hunger Games reference this chapter?**

**I am keeping chapters short because if I don't my writing suffers for it or it takes me ages to get the chapter uploaded so…**

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

Never had Percy Jackson ever imagined that someone would find out, let alone walk in on him, but there was Annabeth Chase in the doorway, looking at him on the floor sobbing like a little kid.

Annabeth cautiously made her way over to him closing the door behind her. "Chiron wanted me to find you." She said. "You didn't show up to dinner." Percy mumbled something Annabeth didn't catch and ten looked up at her. She walked forwards and accidently kicked his right foot, Percy let out a barely concealed yelp of pain. Annabeth gasped when she looked down and saw his ankle. She crouched down in front of him and took his face in her hands. "What happened?" She asked concerned.

"Gabe… night… mom… hurt." Annabeth couldn't understand a word he was saying and decided to talk to him how she would talk to the younger campers when they were upset about something.

"Did someone do this to you Percy?" She asked. Percy's head made a nodding motion. "Who?" The answer was so quiet Annabeth almost missed it.

"Gabe."

"Gabe?" She asked unsure of who Gabe was. Percy nodded again but refused to say anymore, Annabeth sighed and looked around at the bottles all over the cabin. "Percy, when I heard screaming the other night, was that… were you, were you dreaming about what happened?" Percy nodded again. "How long Percy?" Percy shrugged at the question, he couldn't remember the first time Gabe had hit him or the first time he got so drunk on the beers he stole off Gabe that he realised that could make him forget.

Annabeth sighed at the silence, moved to Percy's side and pulled him into a hug. "Percy, you know you can tell me right? I won't hurt you." Percy nodded and mumbled again. "Good." Annabeth then just let Percy continue crying and fall asleep.

The next morning came to quickly in Annabeth's opinion, she wasn't quite ready to ask Percy about what she saw, nor was she ready to test Percy's memory of the night. She wasn't even sure if this was a mystery she even wanted to work out anymore, but curiosity always got to a child of Athena and in the end they had to know or they would be driven insane.

Percy didn't stir for a long time, the horn for breakfast had been blown but neither Annabeth nor Percy turned up, the latter still being asleep and the former, well, she just didn't want to leave yet. It was 3 hours after the horn had been blown that Percy opened his eyes. Luckily it was a Sunday and they didn't have to do anything until the afternoon for a game of capture the flag or similar. It was usually something Annabeth looked forward to, but today she just wasn't really in the mood for making a battle plan of any description.

"Hey." Annabeth called softly. Percy groaned and closed his eyes again.

"What time is it?" Percy mumbled not quite comprehending the position he was in yet.

"11." Annabeth answered. Percy nodded and sat up clutching his head and wildly moving his free hand trying to find some painkillers. Annabeth saw the little bottle to her right and assumed that was what he was looking for. "This what you're looking for? I would assume so since you must have one _killer_ hangover." Percy took the bottle from Annabeth and did a double take.

"Oh, shit, Annabeth I-" Percy started.

"I don't really think I want to know Percy; but, I want you to tell me, when you need someone to talk to. I want to help you" Annabeth told Percy truthfully.

"I," Percy swallowed. "I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Then you don't have to tell me. Come on, we should get going before someone gets suspicious. Are you going to be okay?"

"I've been through worse." Percy confirmed.

"What about your ankle?" Annabeth reminded. Percy looked down at his ankle.

"Oh, yeah, that. I just spend my time limping and hopping and making sure no one notices. Fooled most people for long enough, you're the first one that's seen it."

"Don't I feel special?" Annabeth teased nudging Percy. "But maybe you should 'fall' in capture the flag later and you can get your ankle sorted." Annabeth then stood up, left and ran back to her cabin. Percy followed suit a few minutes later and left his cabin after getting a shower. Percy skipped out on lunch as well and went straight to training, passing time until Capture the flag.

**Capture the flag next time, might not be very good but I'm gonna try. Thank you all for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm a bad updater, I know, and I have no excuse. But hope you all like this! Anyone reading _Percy goes to Counselling _or _Chaos Rises _they should be updated by next Monday.**

**Okay, sorry to disappoint people but I'm not actually gonna write Capture the Flag, I have been trying, it just doesn't work. Sorry! **

Percy almost missed the beginning of Capture the Flag and not due to the alcohol induced haze. He was imagining that the training dummy he was beating was Gabe, and he was doing and shouting all the things he would never do or say to Gabe in person. Percy didn't find it strange that no one bothered him, most people stay away from training on their free day, choosing to go to the beach or lake instead, he knew that the only real chance of someone finding him was if someone did something to piss off Clarisse but even then Percy knew there was more chance of her trying to beet the crap out of them rather than her coming to the arena. So he was pretty much safe, he hadn't kept his life a secret with out taking necessary precautions and studies to keep it that way.

When he arrived at the edge of the wood everyone was staring at him and he felt uncomfortable. He had a sudden urge to squirm under the intense gazes of his fellow demi-gods but suppressed that urge and went to stand by Annabeth who greeted him with a small smile and glance at his ankle that was barely touching the ground. Annabeth wondered how he was even making it touch the ground at all; it must be hurting like Hades.

"Heroes!" Chiron called to get their attention. "Welcome to Capture the Flag. Teams are as follows; Ares, Hermes, Apollo and Aphrodite versus Athena, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Demeter and Dionysus. Positions!" Everyone scattered to their predetermined positions apart from Percy who had been too busy beating the crap out of an inanimate object to bother going to the battle strategy meeting. Annabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Follow me." She said to him as he led her through the woods. "I put you on offence so you can do your fall and get your ankle sorted out okay?"

"Yeah, that's great Annabeth, umm, I'll just get going then." Percy sounded distracted but Annabeth put it down to it only being his second Capture the Flag game and the fact that last time he didn't go anywhere alone, although rationally Annabeth knew this wasn't true it was what she would accept because not knowing something was possibly worse than knowing but it not being true. So she set off in the direction of their flag.

"On your marks, get set… Fight!" Chiron shouted making his voice boom around the forest. Percy looked up from the tree he sat against but didn't move; he didn't want to be the hero again. He sighed and trailed his finger around on the grass in front of him. He was slightly scared at that moment and wanted to be alone for a while. If he didn't know any better he would've sworn he just saw Gabe standing at the other side of the camp's boundaries, he would also have sworn that Gabe looked right at him. Creepy.

Percy heard the almost silent sound of feet heading his way and feigned pain, well, it wasn't so much as it was feigned, more pushed to the surface, and called out getting into a position that he could easily have broken his ankle in. the sound of feet stopped suddenly and Percy could almost feel them looking at each other in questioning, wondering if this was just a ploy from the other team. Percy started mumbling profanities under his breath just loud enough for them to hear. This seemed to make up their minds and they began quietly making their way over to him.

It was a group of three Percy saw when they peaked around a bush. The trio consisted of Will Solace and Travis and Connor Stoll. Seeing Percy's ankle Will, a son of Apollo, rushed forward. "Crap Percy," He muttered while he inspected the ankle. "How'd you manage this?"

"Honestly," Percy said through gritted teeth. "I have no idea." And he really doesn't; he barely remembers anything from that night.

"Right." Will said pulling Percy's arm over his shoulder and wrapping his around Percy's chest and pulling him off the floor causing Percy to groan in pain. "Come on. You two keep going, I'm gonna take Percy to the infirmary." Travis and Connor nodded and ran back in the direction they were originally headed.

Will frowned as he led Percy to the infirmary. The boy's ankle had been twisted at an angle he had never seen from someone who had just 'fallen' in a game of Capture the Flag, to Will, it looked purposeful, but he couldn't fathom who would do this to Percy or why Percy might do it to himself, it just didn't seem right. Will shook his head deciding he could think about it later, maybe talk to Annabeth, they seem to be really close.

After he had taken Percy to the infirmary he ran back to the forest where he saw the game already over, the other team had won. He jogged over to Annabeth and caught her arm. "I need to talk to you." He told her. She looked confused with a hint of worried and reluctance. "It's about Percy." Annabeth nodded and followed Will to an unpopulated patch of the camp.

They both sat on the patch of grass and kept their voices low for fear of being overheard. "I found him in the woods, his ankle was broken and he looked like he had just fallen. But when I looked at his ankle, it wasn't at the right angle for the position he had apparently landed it, and it looked, well, it looked purposeful." He hesitated on the last word and looked Annabeth in the eye. For the first time ever he saw her at a loss of what to say, so she knew something. "Annabeth, what do you know?"

"Not a lot really. I know that what happened to his ankle was purposeful; someone called Gabe did it or something. I know that if you ran tests there would be a _lot_ of alcohol I his system based on what I saw last night. I know that he's not ready to talk about it, to anyone, so don't bother trying. Please don't say anything Will, if he knows I told someone he'll never tell me what's going on and I'll never be able to help him and, just do anything you can to stop other people finding out as well please." Will had bee nodding with a shocked expression all the way through.

"Yeah, sure Annabeth. I'll help you… and him."

"Thank you." Annabeth smiled and flounced off to see Percy in the infirmary.

**Ta-da! Now Will knows. **

**So… do you guys want me to write Percy on the quest as well? Or just before the quest then outline what happens in the quest and after it. You guys decide, tell me in a review! Thanks**

**Rewind-And-Freeze.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah, long time no write... um... sorry, I've just not really had inspiration for this fic for a while, or any really... So, my next idea for this, which you may or may not like… What if someone at Camp replaces Gabe? And how would Percy cope? How is Luke going to persuade Percy to him and will it push him over the edge? **

**Yeah, I'm a little evil.**

Percy kept very much to himself while his ankle was healing and he wasn't allowed out of the infirmary. The withdrawal was driving him stir crazy and he was hallucinating Gabe more and more often. As soon as he was told he was free to leave he sped straight to his cabin, the memories had been coming back full force and not having his safety net hidden under his bed was making him more paranoid than ever.

The first thing he did when he got back to his cabin was get a drink, he needed it.

The more he drank the more memories started to drift away from him. He smiled to himself just before someone burst through the cabin door. "Percy, you've gotta see this." A boy from the Hermes cabin said. Luckily the boy was so distracted by whatever it was that he didn't notice the stench of alcohol or the empty bottle everywhere. Percy hated that, he'd never had to act out of luck before.

So Percy followed the boy to the Hermes cabin where someone had managed to sneak in a TV, the news was on. On the screen, partially drunk, was Gabe Ugliano and a banner running along the bottom of the screen reading 'desperate step-father begs for step-son and wife's safe return.' Percy shivered; he knew what 'safe return' really meant.

"And, Percy," Percy felt nauseous at the mention of his name from Gabe's mouth. "Please, if there is any chance you can hear this. Come home…_soon._" There was an underlying threat in Gabe's voice, as if he knew that Percy could quite easily come home, which, in fact, he did since Percy had been idiotic enough to go home without any fore thought.

Percy turned as quickly as he could and stormed out of the room. "Where are you going?" Someone asked.

"To punch something!" Percy yelled back.

It was an hour later that Percy was found by Luke in the arena. "You know," Luke began, chuckling. "We didn't think you were serious about this… Punching something." Percy immediately dropped his sword, Luke's laugh had been so much Like Gabe that it had rendered him motionless for a short amount of time. "Whoa there Perce. Didn't say you had to stop." Percy didn't answer for a long time, long enough for Luke to think about how he could get Percy to help him in his vendetta against the gods. He smirked as a plan formed in his mind, if his suspicions were right, Percy wouldn't do anything to fight it.

"Hey, Percy?" Luke asked biting his lip. "I wanna show you something."

"Not right now, Luke." Percy tried to brush it off casually and hide the fact that he didn't want to be alone with anyone, anywhere. "I'm busy."

"Dong what? Beating the shit out of a dummy? Come on Perce, it won't take long."

"I said no, Luke." Percy snapped angrily. A brief look of fear of punishment flashed across Percy's face before he slid on his emotionless mask back on but he still didn't dare say anymore to Luke. "Sorry." He tried to backtrack. "I-"

"Doesn't matter Percy, I can show you it another time." _Gives me more time to figure out if you really have been abused…_ Luke added mentally.

"Thanks." Percy was relieved that Luke would wait. Maybe Percy could keep putting him off until he drops it… that would be good. Luke nodded and walked off. Percy sagged in relief.

**So, I've been on a bit of an updating spree recently, going back onto my old account as well and trying to finish some of those up. However all the chapters have been short and for that I appologise.**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so you know it's been too long when you have to go back and reread your own stories to figure out just what the heck you had going on. Yeah, it's been a while, and I'm really sorry for that. But, what I have been doing in my time away is working on the plot and characters etc of an original story I have posted the prologue and first chapter of on wattpad if anyone would like to check it out. It's called 'Walking through mirrors' by nicknamejenni. It's based on Alice in Wonderland but hopefully it is very different from other stories like it. If anyone wants more information pm me or drop a review or something. If not, then enjoy the chapter.**

**The Great Prophecy is 20 because the movie made it that even though it's supposed to be 16 they just have the characters too old. And I'm using the movie verse ages.**

A week later Luke decided it was finally time to confront Percy. After eaves dropping on more than one conversation between Annabeth and Will Solace, he had figured out enough to be able to manipulate Percy into taking the Lightning Bolt to the Underworld for him. Even if he wasn't going to have the kid completely on his side, and it wouldn't be for lack of trying, he could still use him. He'd been dropping enough hints to make Percy want to accept the quest he was undoubtedly going to get to save his mother. But he also made sure that Percy didn't invite him along.

Not that it would've been hard to achieve since Annabeth would pretty much invite herself and Grover was probably the kid's first and only best friend. So all Luke had to do was sit back and relax and watch as Percy, unknowingly, started the next war of the gods in which they would, hopefully, wipe themselves out, leaving room for the demigods to take control.

But that would be a while away, and, for now, Luke could content himself with dropping hints and just _trying_ to get Percy on his side. He knew the Great Prophecy, of course he did, and if Percy was on his side all he had to do was keep him safe until he was 20 and then they were sure to win. He just had to make Percy _want _to betray the gods. He just needed to show Percy everything they've ever done wrong. To demi gods, to mortals, to the world. He needed to show him that they were poor leaders and that they could do better. Yes, that's _all_ he needed to do.

Annabeth didn't necessarily _see_ Percy drink over the next week, but seeing and knowing are two different things. Now she knew about it, she started to notice the slight sway in his step that was usually passed of as Percy just being Percy. She noticed, behind the mint, the smell of alcohol when he was too close to her. But only because she knew. She noticed the way that he was always on the look out, his eyes darting about everywhere, and it wasn't just his ADHD.

She just noticed something entirely off about everything Percy did, now that she knew. It all seemed so obvious now that she could see it. How had she missed it? But she knew how, Percy was, in all honesty, very good at hiding it. She shouldn't feel bad about missing it in the first few days, everyone did. Even Chiron did.

Speaking of which, she still hadn't told the centaur about his newest hero's little... habit. She knew she should, Chiron _needed_ to know. Percy might not only be a danger to other campers, but he might end up killing himself as well, and then where would the gods be? Well, the Great Prophecy wouldn't happen yet, and as long as the Big Three had no more kids it never would... they'd all be safe, relatively speaking, of course.

For the first time in her life, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, had absolutely no idea what to do with the information she possessed. She didn't like that feeling.

People avoided Percy like the plague. He didn't mind so much, but when he was in the Hermes cabin, he felt as if he had a home for the first time rather than just a place to live. But now it was gone and he was alone again. It wasn't a nice feeling, Percy decided. Even if all he had wanted his whole life was just to be left alone by everyone, now he knew what it was like to feel safe and cared about and he missed it.

Annabeth was no good, she knew too much and was looking at him like a porcelain doll ready to break if someone pushed just a little bit too hard. He wasn't though, he wasn't going to break no matter how hard someone pushed him. The only person who had ever been close to breaking him was Gabe and now that they weren't living in the same place anymore he felt like Gabe couldn't affect him.

He knew it wasn't true though. Gabe had been affecting him for as long as he could remember and even if they weren't in the same place anymore, he knew, logically, that Gabe would always affect him. he was, after all, the reason for his drinking, his lying, his inability to et attached to people for fear of being hurt in the process.

So, no matter where ended up in the future, he knew he would always carry Gabe's mark on his brain, his actions, his personality. he'd never be truly rid of the man. Even if Gabe died he'd still be affecting Percy. But it would make him feel better. If he knew that Gabe couldn't possibly hurt him anymore.

Of course, he knew that Gabe couldn't get into the borders of camp, he knew that, logically. But when it came to Gabe, Percy chose to believe anything was possible, it would keep him on his toes, on alert. It would, hopefully, keep him alive.

Hopefully.

**Fin.**

**Also, I've just been wondering how old people think I am on here. If you have a guess or a thought, drop it in a review? It's just curiosity.**

**Rewind and Freeze**


End file.
